Starcraft II: The Rise of Umoja
by Alkeni
Summary: Following the revelations of Mengsk's genocide on Tarsonis, the Dominion started to burst at the seams. Many groups have sought to take advantage of this fracturing. One of them was the Umojan Protectorate. This is the story of the Rise of Umoja.
1. Initial Stages

Author's Note: Before we begin, there's something I should make pretty clear: I haven't read a lot of the books, although I intend to get into those as soon as possible. The ones I have read don't mention Umoja except in passing in one of them. That said, I have looked up as much as I can on it on Starcraft Wiki. But I may very well make mistakes regarding canon. If I do, please tell me. But, at the end of the day, this is FANfiction, so I will depart from the canon in some places regarding Umoja.

One thing I'm going to do is make Umoja have a more powerful military than is canon. That's required for the plot, but I will do my best to capture the 'higher tech' and 'more stealth' nature of the Umojan Military, over numbers and offensive power, but this _is_ the Starcraft universe, and even Umoja would need to put together a fleet of some sort.

This story starts, within the Starcraft II "timeline" after "Media Blitz", but before the rest of the game is concluded.

Starcraft and all related stuff belongs to Blizzard Entertainment, etc, etc. I own all OCs and the planet Tarkan IV. Anything else you don't recognize in the future, I also own.

Starcraft II: Rise of Umoja

By Enilas

Chapter 1: Initial Stages

_Aboard the Umojan Battlecruiser Sundown_

_High Orbit over Umoja_

"...slanderous attacks against the throne are baseless and irresponsible." Arcturus Mengsk's voice came through the television. The Voice was the same voice that had once pulled so many into the reality warping bubble he seemed to carry around with him. But now that bubble seemed to be gone.

"Sir," Kate Lockwell began "Do you still stand by the sentiment that selfless devotion to the people is the basis of your rule?"

"Well of course." The Emperor leaned in towards the crowd of reporters a bit. "I was called upon to serve the greater interest of humanity. Personal power was never my goal."

Lockwell held up a recorder. "Then how would you characterize _this_ statement?" She clicked it on.

"I will not be stopped," the voice was clearly that of Arcturus Mengsk, "Not by you, or the Confederates or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me."

The camera switched back to Mengsk as the assembled reporters began to murmur all around.

"Off." The lights in the command office of Captain Mark Farrel, Umojan Protectorate Navy, went back on, and the television switched to a map of the Koprulu Sector. Farrel turned to command staff. "We've all seen that footage. Every news organization in the Protectorate has been running that press conference nearly non-stop. We've have already gotten reports of massive rioting on the streets of Korhal itself, not to mention the other Dominion core worlds. The situation on the Fringe Worlds is even worse. There are whole scale revolutions on a few of them. Including, this world." The map zoomed in on a planet near the loose and sometimes ill-defined border between Dominion and Umojan space.

"Tarkan IV." Along the side of the screen, various statistics like population and average temperature began listing. "The local population has launched a massive uprising against the Dominion, and have captured the planetary capital, New Denver. However, the local elements of the Dominion Fleet have enforced a blockade of the planet, and the planet's southern Continent remains under firm Dominion control. At the moment, the rebels are holding their own, but they have also requested military aid from the Protectorate, and wish to join the Protectorate outright."

"I assume, Sir," Farrel's second, Commander Luke West, began, "that the fact that you're briefing us on this is a sign that the Ruling Council has agreed to give that aid?"

"You would be correct." Farrel replied. "Frankly, I think there might well have been a call for Minister Jorgensen's resignation if he hadn't agreed." Most of the assembled command staff found themselves agreeing with the Captain's analysis. The people of the Protectorate had been practically calling for a direct attack on Mengsk's palace itself, so furious had they been at the revelation of his genocide on Tarsonis.

Captain Farrel nodded to Lieutenant Commander Sarah Vergnier, the _Sundown_'s tactical officer. Vergnier nodded and clicked a few buttons. The screen zoomed in more, to the western coast Tarkan IV's northern Continent.

"Tarkan IV is a mining world, and rich in both mineral resources and Vespene Gas. Thats one of the main reasons the Dominion wants to keep as firm a grip on it as possible. Fortunately for us, the Dominion is stretched...rather thin, at the moment. Between fighting the Zerg and suppressing riots on the core worlds, it doesn't have much to spare for a world like Tarkan IV. Official inteligence estimates say that there are no more than 11 Battlecruisers, along with full squadrons of Wraiths and other support vessels, of course, stationed there. It has been determined that twenty of our Battlecruisers, under the command of Admiral Davidson, will be sent to Tarkan IV, first to lift the blockade, and then eliminate all Dominion military presence on the planet. Which brings us to the region I've put up on the screen. It is sparsely populated, but it has the highest concentration of Vespene Geysers on the planet. The Dominion have only one foothold on the northern Continent, centered here." The map centered on a settlement on the coast. "The town is called Nyven. Once the Dominion fleet over the planet, has been defeated or forced lower, the task of taking Nyven and gaining control of the Vespene supply along the coast has been given to us and the _Thunderfist. _Our land forces will deploy here-" she pointed on the map with a laser pointer, "some forty-miles south of the town and the _Thunderfist_'s forces will deploy some thirty miles north. They'll have to move through some slightly rougher terrain, but we're all going to face fierce resistance from the enemy."

"What about the locals?" West asked. "What kind of support can we expect from them?"

Vergnier answered "Not only will they provide us with supplied and intel about the Dominion forces and the local terrain, but their ground forces will join ours in the fight. Their access to heavy equipment is limited to what they could steal from the Dominion forces when the rebellion began, but they have plenty of C-14 rifles and marine power armor suits. Though I understand most of those are a few years obsolete. Most of their heavy equipment is being kept to guard the large population centers, so they're they're basically going to be providing regular Marines to supplement our marine complements."

"I'm skeptical about their overall ability in combat." Colonel Mathias Goldberg, the man in charge of the _Sundown's_ ground forces, interjected. "I won't deny they clearly have spirit, and they certainly accomplished a lot in their initial uprising, but rising up against unprepared Dominion garrisons is not the same as charging straight into the teeth of entrenched Dominion forces. As untrained as they are, as a whole, it would be suicide."

"I'm not sure we're going to be able to stop them from doing that. They weren't that fond of their Dominion Overlords before and the Emitter Broadcast only pushed them over the edge. They're pretty damn fervent." Farrel replied.

"Mabye, but I be as good as pulling the trigger myself if I let them charge an entrenched force of professional veterans. We can train them as we go and use them for rear area defense, but until then, we can't use them for frontal operations. Mabye the occasional raid, and definitely build them up in skirmishes, but I'm not going to just throw them at the enemy in their current state. Or let them charge in half-cocked."

"You're the expert when it comes to ground campaigns, so I'll take your word for it." Farrel said.

"Vergnier, what are we looking at in terms of the Dominion naval forces when we enter orbit?"

"Well, as I said, intel estimates no more than 11 Battlecruisers and associated warships. More likely its going to be in the neighborhood of nine, but planning for worst case scenarios is what the UIS does best."

"All of the Battlecruisers are definitely going to be of the new Minotaur class. Its basically a souped-up Behemoth class. Nothing particularly new. They're all equipped with two full squadrons of Wraiths. Their commander is Admiral James Theisman." A picture of the Admiral in question hit the screen. He was an elderly man, balding, with heavy jowls.

"He was an Admiral under the Confederacy and simply carried on with the Dominion by default. He's not known for any great strategic moves or anything. He's a good administrator and a competent combat commander, but nothing to write home about."

Farrel nodded. "Alright. I want all sections running simulations of what we expect – worst case scenarios first, and working from there. Admiral Davidson hasn't set a launch date, but it's going to be soon. The rebels may have a handle on things now, but its tenuous, at best. If we can establish firm hold over the planet and its High Orbit, then there's not much the Dominion can do about it but launch a full scale offensive. I don't think they'll have the available resources to bother. At least not until the current situation with the Zerg ends."

"Alright. Get to work." Farrel finished.

A/N: And here's my story. This story will continue on past the end of Wings of Liberty, and will no doubt end up totally ignoring whatever is planned for Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void.

Raynor and Co. will definitely show up later on, as will de-infested Kerrigan. Micheal Liberty will show up as well. The Hybrids, however, will not show up at all.

Frankly, I've never known what to do with the Hybrids, in any of my various plot ideas. Because, I don't know what Blizzard has planned for them, and, even more, I have no idea where I could fit them in the plots I have in mind. So we're just going to pretend that the whole 'Prophecy' arc never happened, and that Zeratul never showed up on the Hyperion. And that Hybrids don't exist at all. If this bothers you...well, I'm sorry, I can't do much about that.

Please review.


	2. Stonewall Attack

Author's Note: I was asked, via PM "if the Prophecy arc and stuff never happened, what would be the point to de-infesting Kerrigan?"

I will say this now, and only now: The Final Missions don't mention the Prophecy arc at all, and we know that Raynor talked to Matt about what he saw and how Kerrigan was supposedly needed. And yet, Matt's reactions in the cut scenes leading up to Char suggest that he hasn't heard about Kerrigan's necessity in fighting the Hybrids. Thus, the Final Missions can take place just as well _without_ the need for a prophecy arc. A.) Raynor loves Kerrigan, and B.) Killing or de-infesting Kerrigan still would put a huge dent in the ability of the Zerg to do damage to the Terrans or the Protoss. Valerian didn't know about the prophecy at all, so its not like a prophecy was necessary to launch the expedition.

For the purposes of this story, the Hybrids did not, do not, and never will exist. I think they were an unnecessary complication to a setting and storyline that was doing just fine without them.

Starcraft II: The Rise of Umoja

By Enilas

Chapter 2: Stonewall Attack

**Stonewall Attack:**__A chess opening strategy that creates a "solid formation which is hard to overrun by force. If Black fails to react energetically to the Stonewall setup, White may launch a lethal attack on the Black king."

_Aboard Admiral Theisman's flagship, the Dominion Battlecruiser Emperor's Wrath_

_High Orbit over Tarkan IV _

Flag Captain Jacob Wright of the _Emperor's Wrath_ stepped out onto the Bridge. His second, Commander Natasha Ivanova stood from her chair and saluted. Everyone else on the bridge quickly followed suit as Ivanova said sharply:

"Captain on deck!" Wright nodded.

"As you were." Everyone else returned to their consoles as Wright sat in his chair. "I have the bridge. Get some rest Commander."

Ivanova nodded. "Yes sir." She snapped off another salute and exited the bridge.

Wright asked a lieutenant – he didn't remember the young man's name – at the comm station: "Anything new to report from planetside?"

The comm officer shook his head. "The rebels forces raided a few supply depots near Nyven – they managed to make off with ammunition and explosives and other military supplies, but they didn't manage to get any heavy war machines. We also have reports of some major shipbuilding – water ships - operations in the city of White Harbor, on the southern coast of the northern continent. Nothing new though."

"Any ships try to land or leave?"

"A tanker belonging to the Griegorvich Consortium tried to arrive to pick up its contract of Vespene Gas," the Lieutenant said, "but they left once we informed them of the Blockade. The ship's captain said that the Consortium would protest this 'disruption of their business' at the highest level, but they didn't try anything stupid."

Wright shrugged. "They can protest all they want, but the Emperor is firmly behind the blockade of these subversive rebels. Once they're brought to heel they can resume normal business as usual."

"That's what Commander Ivanova said." The comm officer replied. Before Wright could say anything more, the sensor station suddenly began beeping wildly.

"Sir, I'm reading a massive warp footprint. Unknown warships exiting warp space inside the transition limit."

"What! Get the Admiral here now! All crews prepare for battle stations!"

"I'm getting a read on the warships sir." The senor officer continued. "Computer is confirming they are Liberation-class Battlecruisers. I'm getting 20 of them. They are deploying a Wraith screen now."

"Umojan ships! What the hell are they doing here?"

"Sir, we're being hailed by the Umojan ships." The comm officer broke in.

"Onscreen."

"This is Admiral Tyler Davidson of the Umojan Protectorate Navy to all Dominion ships. Stand down and remove all your forces from Tarkan IV and its orbit or be destroyed."

"Where the hell is the Admiral?" Wright demanded.

"He's on his way from his quarters now. He should be on the bridge-"

The doors to the bridge opened and Admiral Theisman stepped out. He was wearing full military dress, displaying the honors he earned first on behalf of the Confederacy, and then the Dominion afterwards. He sat down in his chair.

_Aboard the Umojan Battlecruiser Athena, Admiral Davidson's flagship_

_High Orbit over Tarkan IV_

"I repeat. This is Admiral Tyler Davidson of the Umojan Protectorate Navy to all Dominion ships. Stand down and remove all your forces from Tarkan IV and its orbit or be destroyed."

"Any response?" The graying Admiral asked his flagship's comm officer.

"Nothing yet sir?" Then, "Wait, I'm getting a response from a ship identifying itself as the _TDS Emperor's Wrath. _It's Admiral Theisman's flagship.

"Put it onscreen."

Admiral Theisman's jowled and balding face hit the viewscreen. "This is Admiral James Theisman of the Dominion 7th Fleet. You are in violation of Dominion Space. If you do not withdraw we will view this as an act of war."

"You are outnumbered and outgunned Admiral." Davidson shot back. "You know full well that our Liberation-class Battlecruisers are more powerful and more durable than your Minotaur-class warships. Don't throw your ships away on useless fighting that will achieve nothing. Stand down and withdraw your forces from Tarkan IV and we'll let you leave with your fleet intact and your men alive."

"I am loyal to the Emperor and the Dominion, and I will not stand down just because a bunch of race traitors and subversives from the Umojan Protectorate tell me to." The screen cut out.

"Sir, the 10 enemy Battlecruisers are launching Wraiths and charging Yamato cannons."

"Raise defensive matrices and prepare to fire Yamato cannons on my mark. Two of our ships to each of theirs."

"Yes sir."

"All Wraith wings move to intercept the enemy wraiths and mop up any surviving enemy Battlecruisers after the Yamato Duel."

Orange energy gathered in front of all the Battlecruisers over Tarkan IV, as the Yamato Guns began to fire.

"Fire!" Admiral Davidson said, chopping his hand down as he gave the order.

The orange bolts of supercharged energy flew from each line of warships to the opposing line. Standard Doctrine of Battlecruiser combat since the last days of the Guild Wars had been to start with a Yamato Duel. Both sides would fire their Yamato Cannons – two to a target – in an attempt to thin the numbers of the enemy. It was not just a simply duel of brute force, as both sides would deploy Electronic Warfare platforms to distract the Yamato fire and initiate evasive maneuvers after firing, but most battles were usually decided with a few minutes of the close of a Yamato Duel, as the wraith screens entered battle supported by fire from the Battlecruisers main batteries.

The Dominion knew that the Liberation-class was able to put up their own defensive matrices like the Science Vessels of the Great and Brood Wars could, but what they hadn't realized was just how good those matrices were.

Five of the Umojan Battlecruisers buckled under the Yamato fire. Including the _Athena_

"Sir, I'm getting reports of damage to Decks 15 and 17, and Wraith Bay 7 is blocked by debris. Otherwise, it appears we're in good shape, although our Defensive Matrix is down."

Another officer: "I'm getting reports from the other hit warships. The _Oliver Cromwell _and the _Hera _are reporting similarly low damage. The _Lafayette_ is reporting heavy damage to its weapons array and requesting permission to fall back."

"Granted. Send damage control teams to clear the Wraith Bay first." The Admiral said without hesitation. "What about the _Thunderfist?_"

"I'm not getting anything from them at all. It appears their Defensive Matrix fell after the first Yamato strike hit, and the second one took out their communications array. They appear to be venting atmosphere from several decks, and the overall damage looks to be extensive.

"What about the Dominion vessels?" The Admiral demanded, then: "Have the _Sundown_ and the _Cicero_ close in to cover the _Thunderfist._"

_Aboard the TDS Emperor's Wrath_

_High Orbit over Tarkan IV _

The Umojans may have gotten off very light, but the Dominion forces were not so lucky. Of the 10 Battlecruisers that had been more than enough to maintain a blockade of a fringe mining colony, two- the _Julius Caesar_ and the _Augustus Mengsk _- vanished completely under the barrage. One-thousand odd lives and millions of credits gone in an instant.

Two other ships – the _Conqueror _and the _Napoleon Bonaparte_ – managed to, thanks to their EW platforms and evasive maneuvers, survive completely intact. The other six – including _Emperor's Wrath_ were all hit partially or completely by one of the the Yamato blasts.

Sparks flew from consoles and exposed wires, the ship shook from the impact.

"Damage report!" Wright demanded.

"Extensive damage to decks 6 through 10, and wraiths bays 2 and 8 are completely blocked."

"Do we still have control over the main batteries?"

"Fire control remains intact for all batteries sir."

"Admiral?" Wright asked. "Do we engage the Wraiths or the Battlecruisers?"

"The wraiths." Theisman said firmly after only a moment's thought. His command was broadcast throughout the fleet. "All batteries target incoming enemy wraiths and fire at will. Repeat, fire at will!"

_The Open space between the two fleets_

"Bogey Three is charging main batteries and appears to be aiming in our direction."

Major Benjamen McPherson was in his element. He had long dreamed of becoming a wraith pilot – the thrill of piloting the ultra-fast attack craft and fighting the enemies of the Protectorate. That was why he'd joined the navy.

"Foxtrot Squadron, prepare to break apart into Evasive Pattern Delta-17 on my mark." The wraiths of Foxtrot Squadron had formed up into a massive wedge formation, with McPherson's vessel in forefront. They flew closer as their target – Bogey three, the _Emperor's Wrath_ – the target vessel's main batteries fired.

"Break!" McPherson ordered, and like hornets erupting from a broken nest, the wraiths flew apart, preventing one simple target for the Battlecruiser's laser batteries. "This is Foxtrot Leader to Charlie Leader, do you copy?"

The voice of Charlie Squadron's commander came through. "This is Charlie Leader, I copy."

"Foxtrot Squadron is moving in on Bogey Three. Can you handle enemy fighters?"

"Roger that Foxtrot Leader."

"Foxtrot Squadron, reform into Attack Pattern Gamma-131 Niner. Do not target to disable, repeat do not target to disable."

_Aboard the TDS Emperor's Wrath_

_High Orbit over Tarkan IV_

As the Wraith strafing began the ship shook even more. "Sir, we're venting atmosphere from Deck 7, and we've lost fire control on the starboard defense clusters."

The ship shook with another strafing run – much more violently this time, Wright barely managing to keep in his chair - and the lights on the bridge flickered out for a moment. The Admiral had been flung from his chair, a trickle of blood flowing from a cut on his forehead.

One of the bridge crew tried to help him up, but realized it was futile. "Sir, the Admiral is dead!"

The tactical officer: "Two of our Wraith Squadrons have broken through the enemy and are converging on a heavily damaged ship. Its crew appears to be leaving in lifepods already. Sensors are reading it as the _Thunderfist._ Computer predicts it will be destroyed in a matter of minutes."

"And so will we if we don't get out of here." Wright said. "Get me a channel to the other ships."

"Channel open."

"This Flag Captain Wright of the _Emperor's Wrath_. Admiral Theisman is dead, repeat Admiral Theisman is dead. We have sustained heavy damage and -" the tac officer cut in.

"Sir! The _Blackhawk_ and the _Syrun _have sustained heavy damage from enemy wraiths and are launching lifepods. The _Tyrador, Chau Sara_ and _Napoleon Bonaparte_ are all fleeing into the lower atmosphere and appear to be heading to our bases on the Southern Continent."

"Get us out of here!" Captain Wright ordered.

"Activating Warp Engines!"

~UMOJA~

The _Emperor's Wrath_ turned its massive bulk as it boosted itself into Hyperspace. It was joined moments later by the _Conqueror_ and the _Olbaren II._

The Battle over Tarkan IV was over.

The Battle for the surface of Tarkan IV, however, had just begun.

Author's Note:

I am going to post a running compilation of all named OCs in my Profile, and names of warships and so on. If you ever get confused, you can look there.

Augustus Mengsk is the Grandfather of Arcturus Mengsk, according to the Starcraft Wiki.


	3. Mobility, Mobility, Mobility

Author's Note: You should expect weekly – give or take – updates from me. I got the second chapter out so fast because I wanted to bring people's attention to it.

Starcraft II: The Rise of Umoja

By Enilas

Chapter 3: Mobility, Mobility, Mobility

_Aboard the UPS Athena_

_High Orbit over Tarkan IV_

The captains of the Umojan Navy Tarkan IV Task Force were gathered for one final briefing before beginning the assault against the Dominion positions on Tarkan IV. The table they gathered around had been turned into a gigantic holomap of Tarkan IV – and of the critical space platform that orbited it.

"If we're going to have constant and unmolested transit of troops and supplies to and from the surface, our task would be immeasurably easier if we could take the orbital platform." Philip Mugabe – Captain of the _Cicero –_ noted.

"Exactly." Admiral Davidson said. "This world's resources will make any war against the Dominion a much more viable proposition, and it is far from fertile enough to support its population from locally grown food for long. I have received word that food shipments are already on their way here as we speak. Before they get here, we must capture that platform." He pressed a button, and an holographic representation of the ships Adjutant appeared in front of him from the table, as the map zoomed in on the platform.

"The Dominion forces here have limited air support – vikings and banshees only. The three remaining Battlecruisers and all surviving wraiths from the orbital battle have all fled into lower orbit. It is possible some of those wraiths – or wraiths that had been stationed on the surface will join in the defense of the platform. However, if an attack on the platform is met with attacks on all major Dominion bases on the surface, the odds of aid arriving at the platform are calculated at 1.392%"

"So we're sticking with the all-out attack strategy?" Captain Farrel asked. "It doesn't leave much room for error. We may have outnumbered the Dominion naval forces over the planet, but the ground forces outnumber our ground complements by nearly two to one."

"True, but we also have the aid of the colonial forces." Mugabe noted.

"I agree, but they don't have much in the way of heavy weapons. And their ability to get to the Southern Continent is limited. I'm going to be able to draw upon their numbers when I go at Nyven, but what about when Captain Norden goes after their operations center on Garos Mountain?"

"We have the control of the orbit. Control of the planet's skies is more limited, but we can use sub-orbital hops to transport colonial forces wherever we need them." The Admiral noted.

"Thats a lot of hops using convention dropships." Farrel's tone was dubious.

"We won't be using dropships. That's the beauty of it. Those cargo ships bringing the food – they're those old Hercules-class cargo ships. Refitted with newer engines of course, but still the same model."

"I'm not following you."

"Just before Raynor went to Korhal to transmit the recording of the 'Tarsonis Broadcast', he sent R&D a transmission with several new innovations that his tech guy – Egon Stetmann – came up with. Some pretty interesting toys actually, that, combined with our own developments, will be quite handy against the Dominion here and elsewhere. One of things he came up with was a way to convert Hercules-class cargo ships into troop transports. Their cargo capacity is much greater, and they perform much better in orbital and sub-orbital hops."

"And we're just hearing about this now?"

"R&D wanted to keep as much a lid on this until we were about to deploy them. I'm sure the Dominion has seen some of Raynor's new toys in action, but there's no point in risking it early. Full data-packets concerning all of the new tech will be transmitted to each of your ships."

The Admiral paused. "We all mourn the loss of the _Thunderfist_ and the majority of her crew. Captain Norden was a friend of mine, as he was to several of you. But their sacrifice was not in vain." He looked at each of the assembled captains in turn. "We all knew that war with Mengsk was coming. We all knew that one day, the other shoe would drop. Hell, we knew from the end of the Guild Wars that an invasion was going to come eventually. Granted, for much of that time we expected it to be from the Confederacy, but it is still true. But now we have the chance to take the fight to the Dominion. We will not be forced to fight on our soil. We will make the Dominion fight on its own soil. Every Dominion soldier that dies or is captured here is one less soldier that could one day attack Umoja or the rest of the Protectorate. Every ton of minerals and every gallon of Vespene on this planet is one less ton or gallon that could be used to support or build an invasion force that could attack the Protectorate. We must put the pressure on Mengsk and _keep_ it on. We must not give the Dominion time to pause. Revolts and riots are everywhere with in, and putting them down will not be easy for Mengsk and his forces. The Kel-Morian Combine..." There were several scoffs around the room. "Yes...the Morians are hardly better than Mengsk...but most importantly, they are a threat to Mengsk and his forces from yet another angle."

"The people of this world requested our help. In this mission, we will not achieve liberation for some of those under Mensgk's tyranny, but we will also secure vital resources we will need to defend this world _and_ the rest of the Protectorate."

"You all know your assignments. Return to your ships and carry them out."

_Aboard Colonel Mathias Goldberg's Command Shuttle_

_Flying towards the newly established Umojan Forward Command Base at Johnston_

"Colonel, I've got General Dutord on the comm for you." Mathias's aide, Lieutenant Alexandra Houseman said.

"Put him through." Goldberg said.

A moment later, the surprisingly youthful – Charles Dutord was only 30 – face of the Tarkan IV Militia General in charge of all operations around Nyven appeared on his commscreen.

"I understand you've requested that no Militia forces are to join in your operations against Nyven. I demand an explanation." The General had no time for formalities, it appeared.

Goldberg sighed. "General, while I am in no way disparaging your men's spirit, or what you've managed to accomplish before we got here, the vast majority of your militia are simply too untrained and raw to be used in an attack against entrenched Dominion positions. Some of your men will certainly be capable enough, and we will do all we can to continue to train your forces, but it would be suicide for your Militia to charge into the teeth of the defenses the Dominion has set up right now."

The general scowled. Unlike most of his men – but like much of the Tarkan IV Militia leadership, he was a veteran of the Great War. He had been a Lieutenant in Alpha Squadron, and had retired back here, to his home planet after that war. His status as a veteran – and one who had been an officer – was why he was a General at such a young age.

All that meant that when he stopped and thought about it, he knew Goldberg was right. Didn't mean he liked it. "So are my men going to just train?"

"Of course not. Training can only take someone so far. Your men that are veterans – or at least have seen enough combat here – can be used to supplement our own, and provide pressure on the Dominion's rear areas here around Nyven. We will provide your men with more up-to-date armor and weapons once our fabricators are up and running. The attack on Nyven isn't going to go through immediately."

There was suddenly an alarm beeping loudly and insistently. The voice of _Sundown's_ Adjutant cut into their conversation. "Colonel. Sensors are picking up a large Dominion force moving towards Johnston. Estimated Time of Arrival: forty minutes."

"Shit! What's the status of its defenses?"

"The Missile Turret network is up and running, but many bunkers are either incomplete or empty of forces. SCVs are doing as best they can, and Ravens are preparing to deploy Autoturrets. However, unless Johnston is substantially reinforced soon, it is 57% likely the base will fall to the attack."

"How soon can reinforcements arrive?"

"It will be one hour before a large enough forces could reach them. Sending them in smaller groups will only allow each to be destroyed in detail."

The General cut in. "Colonel, I have a force of three hundred marines and six Goliaths near Johnston. They can reach it within thirty three minutes if they double time it." The general barreled on, past the objections Goldberg was about to voice. "I get your point about assaulting enemy positions with my men, but this is a defensive operation, from a mostly entrenched position. My men can fill as many of the empty, complete bunkers as there are. Let us do this. This is as much our fight as yours."

"Colonel, the addition of General Dutord's forces would decrease the chance of a dominion victory to 24%, and it is 86% likely they will be able to hold out until our own reinforcements arrive, which would reduce the chances of Dominion victory to 7%."

Now it was Goldberg's turn to scowl. "Alright. Fine."

Dutord nodded. He looked to the side, at someone out of view of the screen. "Get me Colonel Flint."

The screen flipped off.

"I want our reinforcements for Johnston gathering now. Hell, I want them gathering ten minutes ago!"

"Yes Colonel. Transmitting orders now."

Author's Notes:

Sorry if the constant spewing of numbers from the Adjutants was a bit annoying. I figure that the Adjutants, as a computer/AI/things, calculation of odds is what they would do best.

Thanks extended to: **Infernal00** for subscribing to this story

Thanks extended to: **Infernal00 **for favoriting this story

Can I get like...1 review? Please?


	4. Interlude: Media War

Author's note: I am working on the real chapter 4, but I thought this might be an interesting little interlude to put in, in the spirit of the UNN broadcasts in SC2.

Starcraft II: The Rise of Umoja

By Enilas

Interlude: Media War

"_It's been just over a three weeks since what is being called the 'Tarsonis Broadcast'. Mengsk has brutally put down the most of the riots on the core worlds, but on the fringe worlds, things still look bad for him. Notably, the mining world Tarkan IV, right along the border between Dominion and Umojan space has successfully established independence for itself. The Dominion Fleet responded by blockading the world, cutting off vital food shipments that keep the planet's population alive and healthy. Desperate, the people of Tarkan IV appealed to the Umojan Protectorate."_

_ "I have received information from an officer that was on board one of the few Dominion Battlecruisers that escaped the Tarkan IV intact. Over half of the Dominion ships stationed over Tarkan IV were destroyed or forced into the lower atmosphere, and at minimal cost to their own forces. As I speak, Umojan forces are clearing the world of Dominion soldiers, and food shipments are already on their way."_

_ "Although Zerg forces having pulled back for unknown reasons, both Prince Valerian and General Warfield missing – as well as a large portion of the Fleet and Army, and it seems that the days of Mengsk's tyranny over the Sector may be almost over. All free-thinking Terrans can only hope. This is Micheal Liberty, signing off."_

-Excerpt from the end of the latest pirate broadcast by rogue reporter and wanted man Micheal Liberty

"This is Kate Lockwell, in the UNN Headquarters on Korhal with shocking news from the fringe world Tarkan IV. As you've heard here before, Tarkan IV is a fringe mining colony that broke into open revolt after the Tarsonis Broadcast. With me in the studio is Flag Captain Jacob Wright, whose ship, the _Emperor's Wrath_ was last stationed at Tarkan IV." Lockwell turned, and the Camera zoomed out a bit to catch both her and the Captain.

"Captain Wright, what happened on Tarkan IV? I understand that there were ten Battlecruisers stationed over Tarkan IV, but that only your ship and two others returned to Korhal, all heavily damaged."

Wright answered carefully. "That is correct. Admiral Theisman, fulfilling his duty to protect the integrity of the Dominion from all threats exercised his independent command authority to establish a blockade of Tarkan IV, preventing any more food shipments from arriving."

"Tarkan IV's population depends on those food shipments to survive. Don't you think that was a harsh measure?"

"Actually, I do." Wright said frankly. "And as I understood it from Theisman, the Emperor had misgivings about it as well. As he himself told me when I arrived." He paused. "The Emperor does not want to see innocent civilians suffer. Even those who are part of an open rebellion against this Dominion."

"The Emperor did not deploy Psi Emitters against the population of Tarsonis. But it is easy to understand – and he understands full well – why so many people believe he did, following the so-called 'Tarsonis Broadcast'. The entire recording is falsified, and be assured that the Dominion will find out who is guilty of this subversion and punish them."

"You said the Emperor had misgivings about the blockade. Could you elaborate on that?"

"Of course." Wright said, "The Emperor's first duty is to humanity as a whole. The twin threats of the Zerg and Protoss are ever present, and if we are not vigilant and united, then they will overrun us all. To that end, the Emperor wants the well being of all Terrans. He approved the blockade, rather than a more direct method like a direct attack on the leaders of the rebellion because it would, he hoped, lead to the smallest number of deaths on both sides. And overall, that was true. There have been low-grade skirmishes between the rebels and our forces, but overall casualties have been low. His majesty had hoped that the people of Tarkan IV, after a short time under the blockade – long enough for them to be feeling it, but no so long that starvation would be a problem – would be willing to come to the negotiating table, and the whole thing could be over."

"Unfortunately," he continued, "It didn't work out that way. We all, from the Emperor on down, underestimated just how upset the 'Tarsonis Broadcast' made the people of Tarkan IV. And, because they didn't understand the Emperor's hopes for the blockade – and his plan to lift it soon if it kept not producing results, though he could hardly tell them that – they appealed to the Umojans for help."

"The Umojans? Why would they intervene?"

"The Umojans have set themselves against the Dominion and the idea of Terran unity since the end of the Brood War. They have in no way the resources to stand up to us, but perhaps they saw Tarkan IV as a convenient way to not only get their hands on that world's massive mineral and Vespene reserves, but also to, I think in their minds, sow more dissent in other fringe colonies with the example of Tarkan IV." He sighed. "Now, this is just me, personally, and not an official statement from the Emperor or any arm of the government, but I would not be surprised if the Umojans were the ones who created the recording before handing it off to Raynor to broadcast when he hijacked the towers here on Korhal, for just such an opportunity such as this. Something they could use as a cover for their greed and their undermining of mankind's unity."

"What can you tell us about the Umojan attack against our forces?"

-Excerpt from a UNN broadcast.

Thanks extended to: **Infernal00**, **Fortune Zyne**, and **churchichu **for reviewing.

Please review with any criticisms (polite and constructive ones please). I may not use what you tell me, but I do appreciate them. Also reviews with things as simple as 'I like this fic' would be greatly appreciated. Even flames, cause at least it means people are reading the fic. :P


	5. Defend the Castle

Author's Note: Eroldren commented on it seeming odd to why that an Admiral was manning a fringe-world post, and wondering where he fit into the chain of command under General Warfield (if I understood his question properly). It is a good question, and I will address that here. I am very liberal with the number of Generals and Admirals in the Dominion and Umojan (and when I get that far, the Kel-Morian) militaries. Each fleet detachment larger than a couple ships needs an Admiral, and there are several ranks of Admiral. There are several Generals on the surface of Tarkan IV. I'm thinking four, at the moment. But Warfield (and Duke before him), in the Dominion Military essentially serves, for lack of a better analogy as 'Minister of Defense/War', rather than a general or admiral per se, though as we saw with both, they did fight on the front lines.

I hope that clears things up, though, I'm afraid it may just confuse things more.

Also, remember that I am keeping a running list of all my OCs in my Profile. Every time I publish a chapter than has new OCs, I will edit them into that list. If you ever have trouble keeping everyone straight, check it out.

Starcraft II: Rise of Umoja

By Enilas

Chapter 4: Defend the Castle

_Vespene Refinery #2761_

_About three miles from Johnston_

"Understood General." Colonel Flint switched his helmet radio to communicate with the rest of his men. "Alright boys, I've got us some fresh orders from General Dutord. The Umojan base at Johnston is going to be under attack by the Dominion soon, and we're closer than any Umojan reinforcements. So we're going to go there and hold it against the Dominion till those reinforcements arrive." He paused. "So what do you say we go and kick some Dominion ass?"

His men, most of them in their late teens or early twenties, all greeted that with loud approval. Most of them hadn't had to deal with true, pitched battle, of the kind Flint had seen too much of during the Brood War. Without delay the soldiers began to march – well it was a little too ragged and quick to be a march, but that was the best term for it – to Johnston. 297 Marines and 6 Goliaths. Older model Goliaths, from the Brood War, true, but Goliaths nonetheless. That particular vehicle had not undergone much change in the last four years.

"What does the Dominion have in the force their moving on Johnston?"

"I don't know. It was the sensors on the Umojans' Battlecruiser that picked them up. I happened to be talking to Colonel Goldberg at the same time he found out. I'll patch you through to the ship's Adjutant."

There was a brief pause, and then the cool, computerized tones of an adjutant came through his helmet radio. "Greetings Colonel David Flint of the Tarkan IV Militia, Nyven Division. How can I be of assistance?"

"What can you tell me about the Dominion forces moving on Johnston?"

"The Dominion force consists of approximately 500 infantry. The majority is Marines, but there is are firebats, marauders and medics in that force as well. Additionally, there is a flight of a dozen Banshees and fourteen Crucio Siege tanks."

"Damn, that's a lot of artillery." Flint muttered. Then, realizing that the Adjutant was processing that, he said, "Disregard that statement. I'll contact you if I need you. Alert me if the composition of the Dominion force changes."

"Yes sir."

_Umojan Forward Command Base_

_Johnston_

"By God am I glad to see you." The Captain – the army rank, not the navy one – commanding the base at Johnston said moments after Flint and his forces arrived.

The Umojans, Flint noted, had made an excellent choice situating their base where they did. Much of the region around Nyven was filled with tall cliffs – and most of the Vespene geysers in the area were on these cliffs. Johnston was situation in an area just south of a narrow strip of land that ran between the ocean and some sheer cliffs. Johnston itself had plenty of open ground around it and leading up to it, but the base, barely half a mile north of the – very – small town neatly covered the exit from the thing strip. Flint could see the bunkers covering the area, and the missile turrets providing air cover. To prevent enterprising dropships from facilitating attacks via the cliff, Flint saw, the Umojans had put a unit of those fancy Viking fighter/walkers on a circuit of the cliff top near the base.

The base itself, its placement aside, was nothing Flint hadn't seen hundreds of times during the Brood War. Pre-fabricated building parts built on a standard model that went back to the Guild Wars, in some places, left little room for creativity in terms of how a base looked. The were three lines of bunkers, each ten strong, in front of the base, with missile turrets filling in gaps in the lines and in between the lines themselves.

But there was one thing that he did find interesting and new.

"Autocannons on your bunkers?"

The Captain nodded. "Yep. The R&D guys introduced a lot of new toys to us before we left the Protectorate for here. I haven't had a chance to deploy most of the ones I have access to, but I did get these Automated Shrike Cannons up. They're all part of our pre-fabricated bunker plan now, so it they aren't that hard to deploy."

"Nice." Flint said. He nodded to his men, then "Alright, lets fill the bunkers that aren't already filled. Once we run out of Bunker room, anyone not in a bunker report back here for further deployment."

The Adjutant cut in. "Colonel, Captain the Dominion forces will be here in five minutes."

"Understood." The Captain said, then turned back to Flint. "Between your Goliaths and my Vikings, I'm pretty sure we can keep that Banshee wing off out backs, even if they use their massed fire to turn the turrets into so much scrap metal. I'm more worried about those siege tanks. They can just hang back and turn the bunkers into rust and my men – and yours – into mincemeat. But if we make a move on 'em, their ground forces will blow us to hell and back. They don't need to use infantry for anything but mop-up. I have siege tanks of my own, but only six of 'em. Even with that fancy 'Regenerative Bio-Steel' we're making them out of – repairs them in the field without need for an SCV, though its hardly as fast as one – fourteen to six is long odds."

Flint nodded. "Apart from Vikings, what else do you have in the way of air power?"

"A couple medivacs. Nothing else."

"Could you deploy the tanks on the cliff? Take my Goliaths up as well to hold off the Banshees if they decide to target them? The height advantage would do your tanks wonders against theirs."

"I guess. But they could always land infantry out of Goliath range and move them direct. And we can't spare the infantry to go up there."

"I can spare a couple bunkers worth, keep the rest not in bunkers as a reserve. Move them and some SCVs up-"

The Captain followed his train of thought. "That might work." He started issuing the orders to his tanks and medivacs, and Flint did the same for his Goliaths and marines."

"The Dominion forces have arrived. Their tanks are entering siege mode, and their Banshees are moving in."

"This is Captain Deitwieller to Viking Squadron Alpha. Take those Banshees out. NOW!"

"Yes sir."

~UMOJA~

Being a Marine in the Koprulu Sector was not a pleasant job under any circumstances. Long, mostly boring hours, crappy pay and the only exciting moments on the job were life-threatening ones. In a high-combat situation, a Marine could consider himself lucky to last a couple of minutes, depending on the situation.

One of the situations where a couple minutes was perhaps, an optimistic estimate, was when a full section of Crucio Siege tanks was pounding the ever-loving shit out of the bunker you were in. You couldn't even shoot back. Bio-Steel and fire suppression drones could only do so much. Or rather, so little.

In one such bunker – holding Umojan Marines – the 'so little' was running out.

"This shitbox is gonna blow. Fall back!" One shouted. To the exit they rushed,

But some distance away, another Crucio commander idly switched his target. The bunker blew before anyone could escape. Six lives erased in a moment.

Such is war.

~UMOJA~

The first line of bunkers fell all too quickly. 60% of the forces within them died in the Crucio barrage, the rest managing to fall back to the next line of bunkers – many with severe injuries – but nothing a medic's autosurture couldn't cure.

The Dominion forces advanced, the tanks reverting back to tank mode so they could get close enough to the next line to fire on it. The infantry moved first.

A fatal choice for those infantry in the front lines, as it turned out. Two dozen spider mines chittered up out of the dirt and detonated in clusters of infantry, killing about fifty and wounding the same amount.

The Dominion infantry almost immediately crawled to a halt, as the remaining infantry found themselves waiting for the regiments' Raven to arrive.

Such is war. Long boredom punctuated by occasional minutes of of sheer, mind-numbing terror.

~UMOJA~

Major Detlef was not pleased to have this assignment. And quite frankly, by all rights, he shouldn't have it. Among other things won and lost at the nightly poker games the officers under General Trent played, were shitty assignments. Like leading a force against an entrenched Umojan base. Detlef knew full well about the autocannons on the Umojan's bunkers, and he wanted nothing to do with them.

Unfortunately, the bluff he'd tried to make with that pair of fours failed miserably, and he was stuck taking the assignment.

Although he hated the assignment, he wasn't about to do it shoddily, and so he'd wrangled the General into letting him have fourteen Crucios, rather than the 8 he'd been assigned.

From there it had been a simple matter of marching on the Umojans at Johnston.

At first the battle had gone surprisingly well. The First bunker line had collapsed with ease – though the damned Umojan Vikings had been enough to order his Banshees back – he'd lost one, and several others were severely damaged- but at least he had the ground war down pat.

Then came the spider mines. By God he hated those things. Hated them when he'd been with Delta Squadron, hated them when he'd been part of the mini-war against that smuggler Schezar (before the General in charge of the operation went a bit rogue and helped the Protoss instead of focusing on the captured Cerebrate) hated them when he'd served in the Brood War against the UED, and hated them when he'd encountered the things on half a dozen worlds fight rebels, pirates/bandits and other dissidents or subversives.

And they'd gone and killed 10% of his infantry force, and delayed his advance – as well as preventing getting his Crucios in position to pound the second line – until he could bring the Raven up to find the mines.

By God he hated this assignment.

~UMOJA~

"Those spider mines seem to have bought us more time than you thought." Flint remarked. "The bunkers on the cliff are almost done. Once we're sure your tanks are covered, they can to blow the Dominion's to smithereens."

"Looks like it." Deitwieller remarked. "Still, I wish we could've gotten it done before the first line was destroyed. I lost good men there."

"So did it." Flint said. "This is war. All my men knew what they were signing up for...well, in the abstract, anyway. And yours did as well."

Deitwieller signed. "Yea. I know that. Still doesn't mean I _like _spending my men's lives on delaying tactics."

"Proves you're human. Unlike...I dunno the son of a bitch who calls himself our Emperor. Sacrificed a whole planet for his ambitions."

"You know, someday he's gonna pay for what he did. Raynor's still out there."

"Raynor? You really think he's going to be able to do anything? He's been at it for four years with few results – barring Mar Sara, which got overrun by the Zerg _again_ right as his little revolution kicked off. That planet has the worst luck."

"You don't know? Raynor was the one who attacked the UNN broadcast towers and sent out the 'Tarsonis broadcast'. That was all his project, from beginning to end."

"Seriously? Damn. Mabye I underestimated the guy."

"Captain, the Dominion Raven has arrived." The adjutant cut in.

"Are the bunkers in position around the siege tanks?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright. Fire."

~UMOJA~

With the Raven's advanced sensor equipment, he had been able to pinpoint exactly where the rest of the spider mines were. Then it was a simple matter of patching the Crucio's target software with the Ravens net, and...

Premature explosions for all the mines as the shells rained down on the minefield,

Once in while, despite all the horror and chaos and death and shitty assignments, Detlef really did enjoy his job. Watching siege tanks send a carefully crafted spider mine field down the drain was one of those moments.

His tanks became to unpack back into mobile mode. "All units move forward one klick. Infantry, cover the tanks, tanks, take out the next line of bunkers."

And with the Raven, he could make sure the Umojans didn't throw any more mine fields at him.

He just hoped the new Shrike autocannons were the last of the surprises the Umojans would bring to bear in this war.

For some reason – read: common sense – he had his doubts that the Defense Matrices and autocannons were the last of the Umojan's new toys.

~UMOJA~

On the cliff, the Crucios lined up their targets. Unwilling to take chances, they were all going to make their targets one by one, all six Crucios firing at once, all at one tank. Mabye some would get away, but at least they'd be gone.

~UMOJA~

Halfway through its transformation into Siege Mode, one of his tanks exploded. Completely and utterly gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Detlef called into his helmet radio. "I thought we found all the spider mines!"

"Sir, that wasn't a spider mine!" The Raven operator back at the base said. "The tank was just hit by six Crucio shells at the same time! They're on the fucking cliff!"

"FALL BACK! Fall back you motherfuckers!" He called to his men and tanks. "Banshee wing, this is Major Detlef. FIND THOSE TANKS! Full cloak, I repeat, full cloak!" Then he too turned tail and ran alongside his men.

~UMOJA~

"...repeat, full cloak!" The Dominion major's hacked radio transmission rang in their ears.

"SHIT!" Deitwieller said. "We don't have any missile turrets up there!" He connected with the _Sundown. _"This is Captain Albrecht Deitwieller at Johnston Forward command base. I need a comsat sweep now! I have cloaked Banshees inbound to my siege tanks. If I lose those tanks, I lose this base before the reinforcements can arrive!"

"Comsat sweep is a go." The technician on the other side of the comm said.

~UMOJA~

Backlash rockets flew from seeming thin air, crashing into one of the tanks. The Crucio's crew knew they had no chance get out before their tank blew. "We're taking more of those bastards with us!" the Tank's commander shouted.

With another shell off, the next stream of rockets hit the tank. None of them got to see the five Dominion marines blasted out of existence with their last, defiant shot.

The Banshees lined up a new target. As their first wave fired, the _Sundown's_ advanced sensors swept the area, breaking the effectiveness of the Banshee's cloak. Hellfire missile packs from the Goliaths and the Gauss rifles from the marines in the bunkers was enough to drive the Banshees off before they lost their lives and their ships.

Such is war.

~UMOJA~

"Well, it seems you managed to defend the base without my help after all, Captain Deitwieller." Colonel Goldberg said, some time later.

"I couldn't have done it without Colonel Flint and his men. Besides, it was his Goliaths and his idea to set up bunkers around the tanks on the cliff to cover them than made it possible to drive them back."

Casualties on both sides had been fairly light. The Dominion forces had only lost one Crucio and a Banshee, along with about seventy infantry forces. The Umojan-Colonial forces had lost two Crucios – the Banshees, as they had fled, has fired one last volley, and blown another tank to hell and gone – and about fifty marines – colonial and Umojan.

"You've won the first battle in the fight for Nyven here." Goldberg said. "Together, our forces will push the Dominion from this world, and forge a better future for us all." The he smirked, "Now, enough of the pep talk. We've got a war to fight. Let's get planning."

Author's Notes:

Thanks Extended to: **Eroldren**, **darkangelmanz**, **I G0t Skill 99 **and **Qwerty-man **for reviewing

Thanks Extended to: **Eroldren** for favoriting this story

Thanks Extended to: **Eroldren** and **darkangelmanz** for subscribing to this story

'Klick' is a term used by armed forces to mean Kilometer.

Anyone who knows which series I am referencing with Captain Deitwieller's name will get a virtual cookie!


	6. Downtime

Author's Note: This chapter is an attempt to simulate the 'downtime' periods aboard the _Hyperion_ between missions. I have also decided that Captain Albrecht Deitwieller will be the main character for ground operations, at least for the Tarkan IV arc. We will see more of Captain Farrel and the _Sundown's_ command staff, but not much of them until the Tarkan IV arc is ended (probably in about 3 chapters, not counting this one.)

Sorry for the delay. And, let me note, while I'm not one to hold chapters hostage for reviews, reviews do make me write faster. Because the review reminds me of the obligation I have to my readers, and to the person who took the time to review. They give me a nice kick in the pants to get me going when I'm in a slump. Otherwise...I write at a more leisurely pace, because there are so many things I do in my (limited) spare time.

Starcraft II: The Rise of Umoja

By Enilas

Chapter 5: Downtime

_Umojan Forward Command Base At Johnston_

Captain Albrecht Deitwieller hadn't always intended on joining the Umojan military. In fact, from the middle of high school, he'd always planned on becoming a political science professor. When word reached Umoja of the Protoss attack on Chau Sara and the Zerg presence on Mar Sara, he'd just gotten his undergraduate degree and was about to start on his doctorate.

Unfortunately, a bit of patriotic fervor kicked in and he joined the Umojan Marine Corps Officer training academy within days of hearing about the alien attack on the Confederacy. He expected, like any reasonable person had then, that the aliens might move on the Protectorate as much as they might on the Combine, or further on the Confederacy. Who expected aliens to be selective in their targets as to which nation the planet belonged to? One could hardly expect them to grasp – or care about – Terran geopolitics. Well, not geopolitics, per se, but close enough. The word, despite its inaccuracy, was still used to describe the political goings on of Terran space.

So Albrecht had entered the officer academy and made his way up the ranks steadily in the Umojan General Staff. A few months before the Tarsonis Broadcast, the _Sundown_ was detailed to combat some space pirates – made of ex-soldiers from all the major factions and several minor ones- based on an asteroid in Umoja's system. He'd done well and had gotten his promotion to Captain after that.

Yawning slightly as he awoke, he clicked on the TV. His preferred news channel – Umojan Interstellar News – turned on. Umoja, unlike the Dominion, had several major news channels. UIN, the Central Umojan Broadcasting Network, the Interstellar News Service, others. Some were more biased towards one party, others towards another, and some were as neutral as one could get and still be human. UIN leaned a little, but it didn't try and conceal that fact. Besides, on foreign affairs, all the parties agreed, at the moment. Down with Mengsk and the Zerg, up with the Protoss.

_Not that the Protoss had been heard from much in the Sector, save for reports of some extremists religious fanatics on a few isolated worlds._ Albrecht thought wryly

"...the Zerg forces to continue to withdraw the bulk of their forces from Dominion space. They appear to be heading _en masse_ for their primary hive cluster on Char. While they still retain forces on the planets already taken, the forces are greatly reduced. There are rumors that, even though Prince Valerian has vanished with General Warfield and half the fleet, Mengsk and the Dominion High Command plans to proceed with offensive operations against one or more such worlds, though there is no confirmation of those rumors anywhere. Either way, military analysts across the sector are scratching their heads." The Camera switched from the UIN reporter to Kieth Maddox, the Anchor.

"Thank you for that Camilla." He said. "Now we go to Johnathon Weber, live from New Denver on Tarkan IV. The Camera switched to show both Maddox and Weber.

"Thanks Kieth. I've just finished speaking with Minister Toshido Nakamuda about the Future of Tarkan IV. According to him, there is no question in the Provisional Governmental Council that they intend to request full annexation into the Protectorate once the current situation is resolved. The main question is how they'll structure their government on the planetary level."

"And did Minister Nakamuda give you any indication as to where the council is leaning?"

"Well, he did say that there is a slim majority that favors some sort of three-branch, presidential system with a bicameral legislature. Essentially a copy of the Old United States system."

"Did you give you-"

Maddox's voice was cut off as Albrecht turned off the TV. As he left the room, heading for the Tactical room in the Commander Center.

Colonel Goldberg was there with most of the other officers. They were waiting for Captain Farrel to screen to begin the briefing. As luck would have it, Captain Deitwieller didn't have to wait long. Less than a minute after he took his seat, the communications screen flickered on.

"Colonel Goldberg." He said, nodding his head slightly. "When do you think you'll be ready to move on Nyven?"

"That depends on long it takes to get the preparatory work done."

"Preparatory work?"

"There are three things that I think need to get done before we can consider moving against the Dominion at Nyven with what we have at our disposal." Goldberg pressed a few buttons on a nearby console. "Transmitting the data to you now." The table they were on switched to a viewscreen, which showed a map of Nyven and the surrounding region.

"First of all, the Dominion forces have three mining operations going on here, here and here. Its not enough for them build anything large scale, but certainly good enough to effect all the repairs in the world, as well as fabricate armor, weapons, bullets and your standard combat vehicles." The map highlighted three areas relatively close together about twenty miles west of Nyven. "Thanks to the locals, we have some better information about their defenses at layout. General Dutord used to spend most of his time attacking the supply convoys that move the minerals and vespene into Nyven. Unfortunately, they've been stepping up the guards on the convoys, which has made it too dangerous for Dutord to send anyone at them. That's where we can help. I've got a two sections of Diamondbacks on hand, plus a squad of Reapers. We need to knock out the supply convoys _and_ all three mining stations so that we don't have to worry about them repairing bunkers at the same time we're attacking them. Well, at least not for the whole battle."

"I would think that you'd need more than just Diamondbacks and Reapers to take out the mining stations." Farrel commented.

Goldberg nodded. "The Diamondbacks and Reapers are for taking out the convoys, and we'll move in other forces for hitting the bases."

"Alright. What are the other two?"

"Well, the Dominion has a pretty damn formidable missile turret defense network all around Nyven. Fortunately for us, the network has so many turrets, that standard base power grids aren't enough. They have a big generator in the heart of the city, and several relay stations throughout the entire network and defense grid. We can't get at the generator itself, but, with a small, careful force, it should be possible to plant explosives on most of the relay stations in these sectors," The table map highlighted most of the southern area of the defense grid, where the Umojans would attack first one the final thrust started. "Once the explosives are in place, we'll take them all out at once, and we won't give them enough time to rebuild them all."

"And the last one?" Farrel asked.

"The Dominion air forces. They have two main bases for their ships. In Nyven, and over here, on this small cluster of islands about three miles off the coast. Here, the goal is an island hopping campaign, to take out the starports here, here and here." The map highlighted the indicated areas. "Any damage we can do to their air units will be good. Combine that with any success in dealing with the missile turrets, and we'll have an advantage in the skies. If we can use that to punch a hole in the Dominion lines, we'll have them."

Farrel nodded. "I see you have this well in hand. _Sundown _out."

Goldberg turned to the assembled officers. "Now, as for your assignments..."

~UMOJA~

Author's Notes

For my purposes the following unit groupings apply, officially. In reality, things are a little more sloppy, and losses and replacements and the like screw up the neat boxes. So just remember to add 'give or take' to each number set

Section = 12 Vehicles

Squad = 25 Infantry

Platoon = 50 Infantry

Company = 300 Infantry

Wing = 12 Banshees/Vikings

Squadron = 24 Wraiths

Which mission Goldberg sends Deitwieller on is up to you guys. That will be the one you read.

I was intending on making this longer, adding in some time in the 'Cantina' or whatever before Deitwieller got his assignment, but I was taking so long to finish


End file.
